


My head hurts

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: Requests [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comforting, Eliott feeling sad, I'm taking requests now, M/M, Short Story, TOO MUCH, it's just too much for Eliott, loving relationship, lucas comforting Eliott, request, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Someone on Tumblr asked me to do a story about Elu with the following sentences in them:“My head hurts.” “Come here.”





	My head hurts

Whenever Eliott is in one of his bad moods his head always starts to hurt. He’s thinking so much, he doesn’t know what to do, except lie in bed and just sleep. He can’t look at his phone, because it’s too bright, he can’t listen to music, because it’s too loud, he can’t even eat anything, because all his senses are heightened and it’s just too much. Everything is too much. 

This time though, for the first time in a long time, Lucas is here. Lucas is not too much. Touching Lucas is grounding him. He just doesn’t know how to ask for it yet. Doesn’t know how to say to Lucas that he needs him. But he doesn’t need to say it. Somehow Lucas just knows what he needs. 

“Come here, baby”, Lucas whispered in his ear the moment he came home. Eliott had been home alone all day, not feeling well enough to go to school. Lucas recognized it the moment they woke up. This was not going to be a good day for Eliott. He had asked if he could do something, but Eliott had just stayed silent. Knowing that they talked about it and that saying nothing meant that Eliott himself didn’t even know what he needed right now, Lucas kissed him on his forehead and left for school. He knew that was what Eliott would want for him, even though everything inside him screamed to change back into his sweatpants and t-shirt and lie next to Eliott. 

But now Lucas is home, hugging Eliott from behind, making him feel safe. “My head hurts”. Eliott doesn’t even know if Lucas heard him, because it came out as barely a whisper. He can’t do anything more right now. It hurts to talk after not talking the whole day. Lucas must have heard him, because he just pulls him closer and starts to stroke his arm. “I know baby, I know” he says. There’s nothing Lucas can do at this point, but to be there for him. Holding him and calming him down. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, still whispering and keeping his touches light. 

Does he? Eliott starts to shake his head, but then changes his mind. Maybe he does want to talk about it. So, he just shrugs, and Lucas takes that as his que to turn him around and look him in the eyes. Those blue eyes. They are so open and full of love, full of everything Eliott never knew he needed. The calmness in them grounds him even more and all of a sudden, he is ready to talk. 

“I don’t really know what’s going on. I just don’t feel like doing anything today. Everything is too much.” Eliott knows he doesn’t make sense, that Lucas won’t understand. But at least it’s out there. At least he has someone to talk to now. Lucas is still looking at him and stroking his hair now. Eliott closes his eyes and just enjoys the touch. This he can handle. Lucas pulls him down, so his head is now resting on Lucas heart. He can hear Lucas’ heart beating and it calms him down even more. Without realizing it, he falls asleep. Feeling safe and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr 😊 my name on there is chelou-pissflap


End file.
